Qualcuno deve pur morire!
by Reoplano
Summary: Alcuni personaggi della saga si riuniscono dopo il settimo libro per fare il punto della situazione, ma le sorprese non mancano! È il seguito ideale di "Qualcuno deve morire".


**QUALCUNO DEVE (PUR) MORIRE**

**Ma perché proprio io?**

**Titolo:** Qualcuno deve (pur) morire – Ma perché proprio io?

**Autore/data**: Reoplano - 14/1/11.

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating: **per tutti

**Genere:** comico

**Personaggi**: Piton, Silente, Voldemort e molti altri

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: post HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: AU

**Riassunto: **Alcuni personaggi della saga si riuniscono dopo il settimo libro per fare il punto della situazione, ma le sorprese non mancano! È il seguito ideale di "Qualcuno deve morire".

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**QUALCUNO DEVE (PUR) MORIRE**

**Ma perché proprio io?**

Una luce verde spezza l'oscurità, illuminando i duellanti.  
>Severus Piton, l'invisibile osservatore, non può trattenere un pensiero:<br>"Non lo farà mica una terza volta?"  
>"<em>Avada Kedavra!<em>" urla la Voce.  
>"Ecchecacchio!" pensa Piton, "Lo ha rifatto davvero!".<br>Un ultimo lampo ed è finita.  
>"E così anche tu sei morto…"<br>Piton abbassa lo sguardo: la figura immobile, di quello che era stato l'orgoglioso Lord Voldemort, giace a terra, il viso serpentino rivolto verso l'alto, lo sguardo immoto.  
>Nessuno si accorge di Piton mentre lascia la scena, certo, sarebbe strano che qualcuno lo notasse, visto che è morto da un pezzo.<p>

La notte non è niente di particolare e la luna se ne sta dove deve essere, lassù nel cielo oscuro, né particolarmente insanguinata, né piena abbastanza da far ululare i lupi.  
>L'unica cosa strana, che un attento osservatore potrebbe notare, è il flusso, quasi incessante, di figure che entrano in quella che, a prima vista, sembra essere una Stamberga Strillante. Il simbolo nero, alto nel cielo, sembra esercitare un effetto magnetico su questi personaggi che, chi a piedi, chi a cavallo di una scopa, vi si dirigono.<strong>(1)<strong>

La sala è la stessa della volta precedente, fumosa e rumorosa come allora; anche la scrivania dell'Ikea è la stessa, in fondo i personaggi sono scozzesi di origine…  
>Nella sala ci sono quasi tutti i personaggi dei sette libri; quasi tutti, perché un attento osservatore può notare che i presenti sono quelli che in un modo o nell'altro sono… morti.<br>Silente, seduto in prima fila, si liscia la barba immerso in chissà quali profondi pensieri; lì vicino, Lupin e sua moglie Tonks si guardano negli occhi, come due innamoratini.

Malocchio Moody e Fred Weasley sono impegnati in una partita di schiaffo del soldato con due Mangiamorte, tra i quali si riconosce Bellatrix, che, tra uno schiaffone e l'altro (dati con particolare violenza e con evidente piacere), si ritocca lo smalto nero, scheggiato dai combattimenti.  
>Una certa confusione la creano Peter Minus, inseguito da Greyback, e Sirius Black, chiaramente nella forma animale. Il loro passaggio è segnato da sedie che volano e da imprecazioni che si levano dagli astanti.<p>

Quelli del club 'Noi sì che siamo morti!', di cui fanno parte Mirtilla Malcontenta e Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, se ne stanno da un lato, vicino al Troll; d'altronde sono gli unici che sembrano non notare lo strano senso dell'umorismo del Troll, il quale continua ad infilarsi una bacchetta nel naso, e, dopo un poco di tempo, ad utilizzare la stessa per digitare messaggi sulla tastiera del suo netbook . (2)

"Avanti, cominciamo."  
>La voce di Severus Piton richiama all'ordine i presenti. Tocca a lui, come ultimo preside di Hogwarts, presiedere la seduta.<br>"Come certamente ricorderete, la volta precedente, il fatto che la nostra, ehm, VoiSapeteChi (3), non fosse in casa, ma, ironia della sorte, fosse uscita per una lettura pubblica dei suoi libri, ci aveva impedito di mettere fine alle morti ed alle disgraz…".  
>Gli occhi di Piton frugano nella sala, alla ricerca del proprietario del gufo che sta urlando a squarciagola "Voldemort, Voldemort, la la la lala la lalallala". (4)<br>"Tom, per favore…"  
>La voce di Piton è comprensiva.<br>"So che sei appena morto, ma un po' di rispetto per gli altri!"  
>"Scusa, Severus, non ho fatto in tempo a mettere la vibrazione al gufo" replica Voldemort mentre si siede nel posto che Silente gli ha riservato.<br>"Che palle," sussurra Voldemort a Silente accostando il capo,"da quando hanno capito che è uno dei _buoni_ è insopportabile!"

Silente, rendendo onore al suo nome, continua a lisciarsi la barba, sempre immerso in profondi ed imperscrutabili pensieri.(5)

Voldemort non demorde:

"E poi", continua "E' anche ingrassato: guarda come gli tirano i bottoncini…"  
>"Sssst!" sussurra tutta la seconda fila, facendo un fracasso infernale.<br>"Come stavo dicendo," continua Severus, "l'assemblea è aperta: ogni proposta e ogni parere sulla situazione contingente è ben accetto," termina il mago.  
>Il primo ad intervenire è un anonimo Mangiamorte, seduto nelle ultime file:<p>

"E' già, per voi è facile," dice, "voi personaggi principali continuerete a vivere nelle Fanfiction; noi, personaggi di secondo piano, siamo destinati a sparire", una lacrima solca il viso del Mangiamorte " mi toccherà tornare al mio vecchi lavoro: fare quello vestito di rosso nei telefilm di Star Trek!" (6) e si accascia sulla sedia piangendo.  
>Mentre nelle prime due file i nomi noti si guardano le scarpe con fare indifferente, un mormorio di solidarietàriprovazione si leva dal fondo della sala.

Piton si asciuga una lacrima solidale (o forse gli è entrato un microgufo(7) nell'occhio).

"E' inutile pensare al passato, la saga è ormai finita ed occorre pensare al futuro per cui…"  
>Un boato interrompe le parole di Severus Piton: la porta si è spalancata e una figura in nero si staglia sulla soglia. (8)<br>Il nuovo arrivato, con il mantello svolazzante, la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, due picchetti da tenda che gli escono dalle tasche e gli occhiali di sghimbescio, è perfettamente riconoscibile:

"Harry Potter…" sussurra Piton meravigliato, "Ma tu non sei morto!"  
>Harry Potter non ha più fiato, la sua voce, coperta dai tuoni di un temporale lontano, suona debole, ma chiara:<br>"Sta… sta… sta pensando di scrivere l'ottavo libro!" mormora accasciandosi al suolo. Solo quelli più vicini a lui lo sentono mormorare:

"A chi toccherà questa volta?". 

La confusione che quelle parole portano nella sala è indescrivibile, per cui il racconto si chiude qui!

_Note:_  
>(1)Sì, lo so, questo inizio è già stato (più o meno) usato, ma visto che l'ho scritto io, posso riutilizzarlo come e quando mi pare! Tra l'altro, proprio in questi giorni, il racconto da cui queste parole sono tratte è stato oggetto di un incredibile tentativo di plagio (subito sgamato). Qualcuno ha fatto un copia e incolla di "Qualcuno deve morire" e lo ha postato, senza nemmeno cambiargli il titolo. Sigh, beata gioventù!<br>(2) Le mani del Troll sono troppo grandi per la tastiera, ecco il perché della bacchetta. Questo spiega anche perché i Troll, scrivendo, lascino comunque una traccia di muco nei loro messaggi.

(3)Per sapere a chi si riferisce Piton, vi consiglio di leggere "Qualcuno deve morire". Sappiate, comunque, che le iniziali sono JKR.

(4) Sulle note della famosa canzone "Sandokan".  
>(5) La pizza la prendo ai quattro formaggi… anzi, no, mi prendo una napoli con doppie acciughe, sì, certo, proprio così! O è meglio la quattro formaggi… mmmh…<p>

(6) Nelle prime serie di Star Trek, quelli vestiti di rosso erano i membri dell'equipaggio che morivano sempre, possibilmente saltando in aria. (nelle ultime serie erano vestiti di giallo).  
>(7) I microgufi sono impiegati in operazioni di spionaggio; si aggirano nei locali, registrano tutto quello che sentono e lo riportano al loro padrone. Purtroppo, la scarsa capienza (l'unità di misura corretta è Pug, parole per microgufo) dei microgufi, li costringe a continui voli avanti ed indietro, dalla sala al padrone e viceversa, causandone un eccessivo sfruttamento, e, in definitiva, la morte precoce (ed ecco perché se ne trovano molti nella sala). Oggi la tendenza è di abbandonare l'uso dei microgufi in favore dei più semplici e funzionali microfoni con trasmettitore.

(8) Ho sempre desiderato scrivere: "si staglia sulla soglia"! 

4


End file.
